A Poisoned Heart
by SatansSecretary
Summary: Lacey knew telling Danny to leave her alone would be one of the best things she'd ever done. Too bad things took a very lustful and sexual turn only to end in guilt.


A Poisoned Heart

**So this is pretty much a one-shot between Danny and Lacey. **

**Dacey all the wayyyy 3**

**Reviews are fabulous. (:**

"Kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison."

It was a normal Saturday. Danny was sitting in his room, laying on his bed, texting Jo. Normally he probably would've been spending his weekend with her, but since she was out of the town, clearly that wouldn't be happening.

Until most teenagers, Danny was content with spending Saturday, laying in bed, doing absolutely nothing but getting lost in his own mind. But then again Danny wasn't like other teenagers.

Danny put his phone down beside him and laid back onto his pillow, shutting his eyes, relaxing his mind. He was almost asleep until his mother's voice made him sit up.

"Danny, you have a visitor." She said softly. He glanced up, his eyes widened in shock and a bit of confusion. He saw Lacey standing in his doorway beside his mother. He didn't know how to feel. He felt happy to see her, but mostly confused and slightly nervous.

"Lacey, hey." He said as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair, trying to not look like a total bum. His mother turned and walked away, leaving him and Lacey awkwardly alone.

Lacey didn't say anything, she just nodded to his greeting. There was a pause.

"Um, do you want to sit down?" He asked her, as he scooted over, making room for her on his bed. Lacey automatically shook her head at his invitation.

"No. I can stand." She said, as she crossed her arms and took a step closer to him, but still didn't leave more than a foot away from the doorway. "I need to talk to you." She said, blankly.

Danny nodded, "What's up?" He asked, a bit more interested. He wondered if she had decided to be on his side. In his life. It was something he constantly thought about.

"I need you to leave me alone." She stated, rudely. Danny's eyes widened a bit. He felt a shock of pain run through his body. Before he said anything, Lacey continued to talk.

"My life was perfect before you came back." She said, angrily. "I was popular, I had no worries. My relationship was going great with my almost as popular jock boyfriend. And my best friend was alive. And everything was great. No one died and no one got into fights." She continued.

"But then you, you come back and everything goes to shit! You start arguments with Archie and my best friend gets murdered. I don't care if you killed her or didn't kill her, you caused her death somehow! I just know it! And I hate you, Danny." She said, her voice growing louder.

"I hate you. Things will never be the same!" She said, she was yelling now. Her eyes filled with tears. "Get out of my life!" Lacey was screaming now, her fists clenched tightly and tears were streaming down her face.

Danny felt a wave of hurt run through himself. His heart began to ache and his head throbbed. He bit his lip, almost to the point of making it bleed. He wasn't mad at Lacey for screaming at him. He was mad at himself for breaking her down to his point where she'd lost her mind.

Lacey covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed. She hadn't had a moment to just let everything out and this was finally it.

Danny stood up from his bed and slowly made his way over to her. He looked at her, sadly, getting close to her, hearing her cries.

"Lace, please, don't cry…." He said in almost a whisper. Lacey looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. She looked miserable.

"I can't – I can't help it. You've fucked up my life, Danny." She said coldly, raising her hand to hit him in the chest, but instead she paused for a moment and the hate in her eyes turned to sadness and she just collapsed onto his chest, crying into his black t-shirt. She'd lost it, she didn't know how to feel. She wanted to hate Danny and never speak to him again, but she knew she couldn't do that. She'd miss him too much.

Danny put his arms around her, listening to her cry. It killed him to see her in so much pain.

"Lacey, I'm sorry." He said sincerely, "I didn't think things would happen this way." He whispered.

Maybe things would be easier without him. Ever since he came back the town began to fall apart.

He took a light breath, "I can go away, Lacey." He stated. "I can go away and never come back. Then your life can go back to the way it was." He said, softly. He didn't want to go. But he didn't want to be the cause of Lacey's suffering either.

Lacey pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"You….you'd disappear…..just to make me happy?" She asked softly, sniffling.

Danny nodded, "Yes. If that's what you want." He said, "I can pack my things now and be gone by Monday." He shrugged softly as if it was nothing. Though it was everything.

Lacey didn't speak, she only stared into his eyes. She pictured her old life, without him. And how normal things would become if he left. But then her heart would break. Because she knew that she'd began to feel for him. And that if he left now maybe her life would go back to the way it was, but she wouldn't.

Danny began to speak again, but before he did Lacey leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She didn't know what she was doing. But she knew how she was feeling. And she decided for once maybe doing what she thought deep down was right wouldn't be so wrong.

Danny was more than surprised at her actions, but he kissed her back, deepening it. Danny always had feelings for Lacey. Strong ones. Ones that he never thought she'd ever return.

Lacey's tongue found his and they danced together slowly and then roughly. Her hands moved all over her body, feeling him. He moved his hands down and slipped them into her back pockets of her jeans.

He didn't know if this was right, but if it was wrong, why did it feel so perfect?

Lacey felt his hands and she knew that there was no stopping what'd already started. She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, Danny groaned deep in his throat and pushed her hard against his bedroom wall.

Lacey gasped heavily when her back slammed onto his wall, but she didn't mind it. She began to suck on his lower lip, driving him insane inside. She felt his hands moved down her thighs, one moving to her crotch to rub her through her jeans. She moaned against his lips, he smiled a little. Enjoying the sound.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" Danny asked in a husky tone. Lacey breathed against his neck.

"Probably not. But I don't care. _I want you."_ She moaned, as his thumb rubbed her up and down. Danny smirked and continued. He used his free hand and unbutton her shirt, she kissed down his neck then reached down, moving his fingers into the waistline of his sweat pants and pulling his body against hers. She felt his hardness on her thigh. She couldn't help but want more. As did he.

Danny moved his hips against hers slightly, as his hands moved up to her breasts, rubbing them gently. "Oh…." Lacey moaned, feeling his hands on her breasts. Danny then reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, she smiled against his lips and kissed him deeply. Danny reached his hand inside her jeans and her panties and slipped his finger inside of her.

"Oh, fuck!" Lacey moaned into her mouth, as she felt his finger. Danny smiled and slipped it in and out of her, Lacey arched her back. Danny slipped another finger inside of her and quickened his pace, she moaned loudly and thrusted against his hand. She felt so good. No guy had ever fingered her as well as Danny, not even Archie.

Lacey moaned, "God, Danny….that feels so good." She moaned, as he moved even faster and in circles. Danny smiled.

"Imagine if I slipped something else inside of you." He whispered in her ear. Lacey smiled and licked her lips, then suddenly her phone rang. Danny pulled his fingers out of her.

Lacey reached into her back pocket and grabbed her cell. She opened it to see that Archie was calling her. She bit her lip and felt a cloud of guilt float over her. She looked up at Danny, who looked at her deeply. Lacey sighed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't cheat on Archie. Even if she did have stronger feelings for Danny.

"I-I-I can't do this, Danny." Lacey said, apologetically. She waited for Danny to convince her otherwise, much like most guys did when they wanted sex. But Danny just nodded and stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of let things go this far anyway." He said sincerely but blankly. Lacey looked at him sadly, then button her jeans and shirt and wasted no time running out. She walked down the stairs and felt her eyes tearing up.

On the way to the door she saw Danny's mom in the living room. Lacey hoped she wouldn't see her, but she did.

"Bye Lacey! It was nice seeing you again. Feel free to come back anytime." Danny's mom said with a big smile. Lacey faked a smile then ran out. She walked to her car, tears running down her face once again.

Lacey's mind wandered.

_I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I'm in love with Danny Desai. _

**YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS :D **


End file.
